


A Treasure Worth Keeping

by Mantabel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A sexual fantasy that I've done nothing but think about, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairies, Human Rey, Leia just want to protect her son, Little Mermaid AU, Mermaid Kylo, Mermaid Sex, Mystical Creatures, Smut, Snoke is the octopus man, So much smut, Stranded, Vaginal Fingering, dick sucking, eating pussy, lone island, nyphms, ship wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantabel/pseuds/Mantabel
Summary: Kylo Ren is a fearsome merman prince. He has no liking for his kind, which leads him to have a curiosity for the many other creatures that inhabit the ocean. When he find a stranded sand dweller on an island, he sees nothing more than to keep her to himself. She will be the best mate for him.





	1. Sand Dweller

The ocean is a vast place. Unknown wonders lie below it as well as perceivers of the past. A young merman named Kylo Ren was one of these wonders from below. Pale soft skin with intricate marks of freckle and beauty marks made him a beast to behold. With a thick mane of black hair decorated with seashells and pearls, it showed his true status as an alpha male. If not that, the size of his black tail and the width of his fin sure did. He was twice the size of many mermen. With crawls that could easily slice a neck and piercing brown eyes, he was a danger to many like him, but Kylo had no interest in his kind. He was more a lone shark. Where many of his kind had colonies, he had no desire to settle, despite being a merman of high breeding. His interest lie on things that were not of the ocean, often he would exploring things that came from the world above. The young merman explore the newest wreckage that had gathered at the bottom. He had found these types of finds the most intriguing. He swam through room after room trying to find the most interesting treasures. If it shone in the sunlight, then it must be something of value. He was bored with the pearls and shells in his mane and tail. He needed something more to make him stand out. Mating seasons was vastly approach and despite his appealing features, he still needed something to set him apart from the other males who would be seeking mates. Not that he really had a care for these traditions, but sometime instincts never seem to go away and his parents were determine to have him participate this season.

He found a chest. When the lid would not budge for him, he grabbed a nearby rock and smashed it in half. All of its treasures spilled out for him. A string of pearls, a shiny ring, a gold comb, many other find gems and jewel floated around him and he smiled with delight. He gathered as much as he could and made his way back to the surface. He placed his findings on a nearby rock and started examining them. Anything that did not catch his fancy was thrown back into the ocean. When he was satisfied with his pickings, he shook his mane out of all of the old treasures. Grabbing the comb, he began to work all of the old knots out of his thick locks. Then he heard a strange sound. A whimper almost from the beach behind him. Kylo turned his head, stranded his eyes to see a figure huddled on the beach. ‘Curious,’ he thought to himself as he could have sworn that most of the lagoon here was abandon except for the nymphs who would tease him. He left his treasures on the rock to investigate.

When he got closer to the shore, he peeked head out just enough for his eyes to take in the whimpering figure. ‘Strange,’ Kylo thought as edged closer, keeping in mind that the water was getting shallower. The figure raised its head and he was stopped. Long gold brown hair with skin that seemed to be sun kissed and striking eyes that glitter like light reflecting off the water. This creature in his mind was more breath taking then any other creature he had ever seen. Truly a treasure worth having for himself. Kylo will have this. He watched as it extended itself from the ball it was in to full height, taking in its feminine features such as her swell of breast and slender waist. ‘Legs!’ It was a creature of the land. A sand dweller as his mother had told him once. Creatures that could only live on land, but seek to conquer the ocean. Somehow he had imagine them to be more hideous than the one he had spied on the shore.

“ _Have to come to play with me?_ ” whispered flitter voice next to him. Kylo turned to face to water nymph who was caressing his shoulders.

“ _It’s been so long since your last visit, your highness_ ,” spoke another one on the other side of him as her hand grazed across his chest.

“Tell me about the sand dweller,” he commanded.

“ _Her?_ ” snapped one, not even bother to hide her jealousy, “ _Why would you be interested in a beastly thing like that?_ ”

“ _She arrived on the shore the other night and has done nothing but whale like an injure seal_ ,” said the other as her hand lowered toward his scales, “ _Perhaps a lone survivor of a ship wreck_.”

“ _The sirens of the west were probably just having some harmless fun,_ ” the first one said as she nibbled on his ear.

 _“It’s the fault of these creatures. They’re just plain dumb_ ,” spoke the other one as her fingers teased his silt, “Curiosity often gets them in the end. Don’t worry. We’ll eventually drown her.”

He stopped her hand and gripped it tightly.

“I command you to do no harm to her,” he growled, baring his teeth, “and if you do, I’ll make sure the ocean swallows you both whole. You’ll nave make it back to lagoon at all.”

The nymphs took offense and hissed in distaste.

“ _What is so great about sand dwellers?_ ” barked one, “ _It’s not like she would ever want you!_ ”

“ _Leave him_ ,” the other one said taking back her hand, “ _He’ll come around._ ”

And like that the nymphs sank back into the water like ripples. Kylo hated nymphs, but they were helpful in his time of need. They were always ready to please. Now he has set his fancy on something else, they were sure to show their distaste any chance that got. The sand dweller on the beach was something that was more forbidden and it was intriguing. Something that his family would not approve of. He swam a little closer, almost laying his belly on the sandy sea floor. The female didn’t seem to notice him as she seemed more interested in her surroundings. Perhaps she was looking to survive now that she was alone. She turned towards the woods behind her and tracked off into the trees. He made his way around the bend and if he guessed right, perhaps the female human would come to a brook. He had found the entrance and swam up stream. He kept his head above the surface just in case, wanting to keep track of his new find.

When he did see her, she was climbing a tree to grab some orange fruits. Satisfied with her find, she jumped down to the ground with ease. Kylo watched her legs brace her fall and then gather under her as she sat. Her nibble fingers peel away at the skin of the fruit with ease. He stared in awe as she devoured the fruit. The juices rolled down her chin as she suckled on each slice. Kylo swallow hard as he watched her tongue lick and her mouth suck up the sticky juices from her fingers. It was the most erotic thing he had even seen.

When a sigh of content escaped her lips, all he could think about setting his cock to rut into such a gorgeous creature. He wanted to see her pant and beg underneath him as the water would lap around them. To mate with such a creature would truly be a site his parents would not approve of, but to hell with what they wanted. He watched his beauty stood once more and began to remove the obscure clothes that covered her body. Kylo’s mouth went dry when he saw her pert breast in the sunlight for the first time. Small, yes, but the rose bud nipples were something he desired to have in his mouth. To tease and taste made his slightly hump the rock he was behind. When her bottom half was exposed to him, he found it curious to find a nest of hair covering where her cunt should be. How strange and yet breathe taking. He was more delighted to see more of her. He watched her bend over, neatly folding the clothes she had before making her way towards the water. She dipped a toe in for first and shivered from the coolness.

Maybe sand dwellers don’t like cool water too much.

Take a deep breath, she lowered herself into the semi- shallow water. Her breast still above water before swimming out into the deeper end. Magnificent she was as he watched her dunk her whole head under water. When she came back for air, he was taken by the slight smile she had on her face. Despite the sadness her eyes seemed to hold, there was still a fire in her to keep living. Kylo wanted to get closer, but his movement seemed to frighten her. She turned her head towards him and he tucked himself back behind the rock.

“Hello…” she stammered, “Is someone there?”

Kylo groaned as he heard the human speak for the first time. How could a creature produce such sweet sounds? No siren, nymph or fairy could match such a delicate voice as his human. _His human_. Kylo took a peek from behind the rock and notice that she was swimming closer to him. Maybe he could lead her somewhere? Sort of chase. That seemed to always work when his kind wanted to attract a mate. Perhaps her curiosity for him will feel her with the same desires he had for her. He lifted his tail out of water, hearing her gasp at the sight of it and made a loud slap on the water. He ducked into the water and swam by her, grazing her toes with his pelvic fins, pushing himself upstream. When he had some distance between them, he peeked his head back out and saw she was started to follow him. Good. Perhaps it would be best to show her a place where she can hide. Maybe by slowly trusting him, she would be willing to mate with him. He kept a steady pace as to not make her tire. She was a creature of land after all.

When he got to waterfall, he saw her pause, trying to catch her breath, treading the water to stay afloat. He was impressed that she had followed him this far. Kylo decided to approach her with caution. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he swam to where she was treading. Her eyes seem to get bigger the closer he got to her. He could see the nervousness and anxiousness in her face. Possibly an arm’s length away, he paused taking in her features he had yet to see up close. He was captivated by the freckles that were on the bridge of her nose and striking hazel eyes that were still riddle with fright and yet, there was a sense of wonderment. She was just intrigued as he was with her. With a slight smirked, he grasped her wrists with his webbed hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could hear her heart beating rapidly just from his touch as a touch a red formed on her cheeks. Kylo twisted his body around so that she was on his back and swam towards the waterfall. There was an unspoken trust that seemed to be between them as the dove under the water together. Swimming through the narrow tunnel with ease, Kylo popped back up so his new companion gasp for air. He swam towards the edge of the cave floor and watched as she struggled up. Giving her a little boost, she collapsed to the cold floor taking slow deep breaths.

“Where… am… I?” the sand dweller asked, her face still flushed as Kylo was captivated by the raise and fall of her breast.

“An abandon island,” he simply said.

“And what are you?” she asked.

“Someone who wants to save your life,” he replied as she turned her head to face him. He reached a tentative hand to touch her legs. She must have been truly exhausted, because she lets him. Maybe she is just willing him as a reward for rescue, for being his savior. He grasps her ankle lightly and pulls it towards him. He takes her foot delicately in his hands. He presses on the ball of it and watched her toe spread. _Amazing_. His eyes ran along the length of her tan leg until he met her eyes again. They were glazed over. He feels her tremble with anticipation. When he had he legs parted enough, Kylo takes his time to explore. His hands skimmed along her thighs until he reached the forbidden fruit. Meeting her eyes once more, he hesitating hoping that she would let him continue. Her face was flush as she licked her lips and swallowed hard. Taking the outer lips of her cunt, Kylo took his time to slow spread them apart. He heard her make a soft mewl. He takes in the pretty pink labia and vaginal opening. She was wet. He brings his nose close enough to smell the arousal off of her cunt. Oh, how interesting. Where was this coming from? He looked up to meet her hazel eyes. A fire burned behind them as if she was in the same sense desire as him despite meeting him mere minutes ago.

“Go ahead,” she whispered, “Taste me…”

Kylo’s face flushed at the intensity in her voice. How could he say no to such a strange request? Tasting her would be a great honor. How could he refuse? He raised his upper body out of the water and ran his tongue along the length of her entrance. She shuttered under him so did it again. He loved the moans that she was delivering. And her taste was a salty, musky kind, almost like sea. He laps slowly as to take as much in till his touches the tight nub at the top. He felt her legs twitch from the slightest touch and her fingers grasp at his mane as if guiding him back there. So Kylo lapped it again and again until she said, “Suck it…” Puckering his lips, he sucked hard, before letting his tongue continue to tease it. Her moans were starting to echo through the cave. Almost like howls from an untamed beast calling for help. He could feel the act bringing on some unwanted onlookers. Nymphs, elves, and fairies gathered to watch him pleasure this gorgeous creature. He looked up to see her pawing her breast, pinching those rosy nipples he long to wrap his lips. Her lips were parted as she feed him her praises. He pulled back for a moment, because he wanted to try something. Lifting one of his hand, he willed his webbed fingers to separate and his claws to retract. He inserted a finger inside her and gasped at how tight her core was. If he had known anybody, he would have guessed she was a virgin. He watched her head lull back and her fingers claw the ground. He started to move his finger, feeling the tug of her inner wall around it with the amazing slickness.

“More,” she gasped. So he move his finger faster and hooked it so it was scraping the gummy roof of her cunt. She gasped, groaned, and arched her back. She was sobbing now. He could hear it as her inner walls contracted around him. She cried out as the walls squeezed around him. He added another finger after another giving her pussy a nice little stretch, making her cry out louder. She was dripping. Her arousal was flooding his senses. All he was breathing in was her, his beautiful sand dweller.

“Please,” she cried, “Let me cum…”

“Cum,” he glowered in a commanding tone. He felt her legs tremble, watched her mouth slack and her eyes shut. The sand dweller’s came flowed over his hand and onto the cool cave floor. When he pulled his hand from her, he lapped up every bit up. He hummed with content. She was amazing. Truly a wonder to see and behold. No wonder the other creatures were drawn to her. He watched as she drifted into a deep slumber. Kylo pulled himself out of the water and onto the edge to get a closer look. A soft snore came from her lips, making him smile to himself. He pulled her close, hoping that the warmth he produces will keep her from the chill she would feel from the cave floor. This is the best treasure he could have found.


	2. Lone Island

Rey didn’t know where she was. Her earlier memories of her week were on board the Falcon. It was just a standard run to the Caribbean where they were collecting goods to bring by to London. When they had shipped off, the skies were clear and the waters calm. Only a when night fall came was when the weather took a turn for the worst. They should have seen the signs, but something had distracted the crewmen. Voices from the great beyond captured the crew. They were set off course and were sailing to their doom without even knowing it. Into a storm that could have been avoided had it not been for the angelic voices off the starboard side. Blinded by rain and voices, they could not foreseen the rocks they were about to hit. Soon there was a crash. The wood splintered everywhere. Water rushed in everywhere. Rey was swept under the current, almost being dragged down to a watery grave. She should have been dead. She should have let herself die. Given up on it all, but something in her made her kick her legs and moved her arms till she made it to the surface of the water. Rey grabbed onto a piece of drift wood and let the current take her. Waves crashed around her. She could hear the cries of her fellow crewmen begging to an unnamed god to save them before the water dragging them down. She was being tossed and turned as if it was trying to make her join them, but Rey held onto the wood for dear life. Hoping silently to herself that she would not be alone. Her captain had promised her that. By the time the storm had ended, she had landed on a beach. Gasping for air, her arms were shaking, her legs were throbbing, and tears were flowing from her eyes. She turned and looked out in the distance. There was no sign of the ship. No sign of the crew. Nothing. Just the calm water that seemed have forgotten the anger it held. She screamed.

Jolting to awake, trembling and shivering, Rey tried to break away from whatever force is keeping her down. The strong arm around her waist tighten and pulled her into a broad chest. She felt the warm breath on her neck that made her panic more. Where was she? She wasn’t on the beach anymore. She could hear the distance rushing of water and there was some light trickling in from somewhere. She was cold yet warm from the body that was next to her. Rey turned her head to the sleeping figure next to her. Plump lips, thick black hair, beauty marks and pale skin was what she was met with. He was breathe taking, enchanting almost. She blushed when she remembered what those lips could do and turned away. She heard some chirping next her as she turned her head. In her sight, small winged creatures floated in front of her. The creatures were blue, green, yellow, and pink with human like faces and bodies. One drew close to her, landing on her shoulder, and smiled up at her before biting into her flesh. She screamed, alerting the sleeping man near her. The man leapt for the winged creature and threw it into the cavern wall. He shooed the creatures away from her and the flew up to the top in an opening.

“Pixies,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone as he gingerly touched her wounded shoulder, “They like to feast on flesh every now and again.”

Rey watched as he leaned over and kissed her wound. The bleeding stopped and the skin knitted itself together. Rey was astonished by this. How is that even possible? He ran his thumb over it before meeting her eyes. She took in his board chest and the constellation of beauty marks. When they lower, she saw where the scales began. They were black like night that seemed to shift to red depending on how the light hit it. It was amazing. Nothing anyone had ever seen before. She must be dead or delusion from the lack of food and water.

“What are you?” she asked again.

“I’m yours,” he simply said before taking her lips with a kiss. The first kiss that they’ve shared. Somewhere deep inside her sensed that he wants her in every level of desire. Where these thoughts were coming from Rey had no idea, but there was nothing stopping her. Memories of the day before rush back to her in details. His hot breath on her cunt and his fingers caressing her insides. He had reached parts of her she never thought were possible. Now he was igniting those feelings again. She felt his teeth nibble on her bottom lip, making her gasp and his tongue snake its way into her mouth. Hers battled his for dominance before he wins as he lightly pushes her to the cool ground. Rey gasps again as she feels him wedge his way in between her legs. His scales grazed against her legs as he ground his pelvis against her core. She mewled under him as his lips travel along her neck. There was something hypnotic about his kiss that made her dizzy. Made her want to trust this male finned creature. _Mermaids don’t exist. They’re just myths like the gods humans used to worship._ Yet here she was, readying herself to have this beast mount her. She could feel his cock grow as he rutted against her slickness. Oh god, Rey was already wet for him. Her body never reacted to any man like this. She felt his lips capture her nipple and suckled hard. Rey’s fingers somehow made their way through the man’s locks. He groaned, added a sense of vibration that shook her soul, telling her that this is what she needed. She needed him, to claim her like a stallion mounting his mare. She watched as his tongue teased her nipple before grazing his teeth along it. He squeezed the other in his webbed hand, making her cry out. Her moans start to echo through the caverns as his lips went back to suckling. This was intense. Her body was on fire. She could hear the wet sloshing sounds of her pussy against his cock, as he readies it to enter her. _Oh gods, wait!_

“Stop!” Rey cried out, finally finding her voice and he released her breast with a loud pop, “Just wait…”

“For what?” the merman asked. Rey stared at his redden, swollen lips as they were inches from her tit. She shook her head, trying to keep herself focused.

“I… I don’t think this is right…” she hesitated.

“What do you mean?”

“I… uh… don’t know your name…”  
“Why would it matter to know my name?”

“Most people call each other by name,” she said, “It’s just proper.”

She watched his face furrow, confusing him so. If he can communicate with her, he is sure to have some similar customs, right? His striking brown eyes met hers again as his webbed hands grazed along her sides. His thumbs brushed against her sensitive nipples. He tugged on one, earning a sweet mewl from her mouth.

“Kylo,” he spoke as sense of calm washed over her, “Do you have a name?”

“Rey,” she sighed, feeling her blush, eyeing his plush lips once more as they twitched into a smirk.

“Rey, like royalty,” he said as he brushed his lips against hers, “or maybe like the sun.”

Kylo captured her lips once more, continuing his goal. To rut into her and claim her fully as his own. She could feel the head of cock try to probe her cunt. He adjust himself before trying to enter as far as he could. Then there was another spark in her twitch inside of her telling that this is wrong in some way.

“Wait,” she gasped and she earned a groan of frustration from her new companion.

“What now?” Kylo growled.

“This… This doesn’t feel right…”

“What do you mean?”

“We… just met… Most people would court over months, years sometimes before doing this.”

“Well, as you can see,” he said, nodding his head toward his tail, “I’m not like you.”

“But… it should be that way…” she stammered, “I want to… I really do but… I can’t…”

She earned a growl from him before he bounded into the water leaving her in the cave by herself. Rey barely had a chance to try and make him stay before she felt to sudden familiar sense of loneliness return to her. She curled into herself, bringing her knees into her, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

It was not a concept that wasn’t new to her. She grew up alone. A child of the streets before being taken in by a sea captain because she was trying to steal from his ship. He put her to work, instilling her with hard work ethics and values that seemed to still ground her. And now he was gone, just like her friends, the crew and everything on the Falcon. She was alone on a God forsaken island with no way of getting off with a creature that only had an interest in fucking. Rey bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering, but there was no hope. She buried her face into her arms and cried. Any hope she had was snuffed out. She would be lucky if there was a search party set out for the Falcon, but they wouldn’t be interested in saving her. She had to accept that she was alone again and it would possibly best to just throw herself off the nearest cliff she could find. Her stomach growled and as if on cue, the merman showed up again. He threw a fish down at her feet.

“Eat,” he said, “It’s best to keep up your strength.”

“Why do you care so much?” she ask haughtily, “I’m nothing to you.”

“I’m a collector,” he said, “Anytime there is a ship wreck, I explore them and collect their most valuable possessions.

In his other hand he placed diamonds, rubies and emeralds next to her. They glitter in the sunlight as Rey picked them up to examine them. Beauties that he had found at the bottom of the sea. Must have been from an abandon pirate ship. She smiled to herself as the thought crossed her mind. The captain used to tell her not to worry about such things. They were part of the Queen’s navy and they ruled the 7 seas. Those sea dogs had nothing against them. She let the gems slip from her hands and back onto the cave floor, before turning her attention back to Kylo. He has his head resting on his arms as his tail lazily laps the water. He looks almost dazed when he stares at her. It was like he was staring her as if she was a being from the great beyond, something heavenly.

“So, in a way,” he seemed to blush under the low light of the cave, “I want to keep you.”

Rey stared at the merman, mouth a gape. _Keep her? Here?_

“You can’t…” she said softly.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t belong here,” Rey tried to think of any excuse that could be convincing, “My crew might be looking for me.”

She watched as he lifted himself out of the water. Rey was taken back by the strength in his upper body as he was able to lift himself out effortlessly. He was a sight to see. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he could take on a shark, and the beast wouldn’t think twice to mess with him. He laid out in front of her, his hands behind his head and let his fin dangle in the water.

“Then you better keep up your strength, Rey,” he said, nodding at the dead fish in front of her.

Rey laid along side the merman as he hummed a sweet tune. She was memorized by his voice. The way his voice seemed to pierce her soul almost made her want to cry. It was felt like his sorrow he held was bleeding into her. Rey would have probably wept on the spot if it were not for the overwhelming joy he was radiating. He seemed to be happy he found her. Why? What was so great about her? He was a creature that poets, writers, and bards would speak of. She was nothing. Nobody. She knew that he would find out that no one would be looking for her and would probably try to mount her once more. Somehow that thought didn’t seem so bad in the back of her mind, but it was best to keep that at bay. She didn’t need these distractions. Maybe she could find a way off the island with out this beast finding out. Perhaps it would be best to find a some clothes so she wasn’t shivering as much.

“Kylo,” she said softly, drawing his attention to her, “would it be possible if I had something to cover myself.”

“Why would you want to hide so a beauty figure?” Kylo smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

“I still need to stay warm,” she hissed before he took her waist and pulled her close. His natural body heat slowly seeped into her. _Strange_.

“Tomorrow,” he sighed as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and placed gentle kisses along her jawline, “for now, let us just enjoy us.”

“Kylo,” she sighed, her fingers finding their way through his thick locks again. Her core was heating agains as his hand found her breast. He took her nipple between his thumb and index, rolling and lightly tug on it. Her senses were starting to sing as she felt his teeth nip lightly along her neck. Rey was sure her skin was going to bruise. Kylo was wanting to make his claim as soon as possible. Were there others that would be interested in her? Is she that valuable that he had to have her as soon as possible? Would it be so bad just to give in? Kylo had her on her back again before taking her nipple back into his mouth. He was so tender and gentle despite the beastly manner he had at times. He wanted to make her feel good.

“Kylo,” she sighed, lightly pushing his shoulders, making him meet her eyes, “please…”

“Please what?” he asked.

“Let me touch you,” she replied, blushing at how wantoning her voice sounded. Rey really wanted him. She could feel it pooling between her legs. She continued to push him till he was on his back. She reached behind his hair and grazing her fingertips along his pointed ear. She traced the pointed to the lobe, smiling to herself. Seeing him flush at her straddling his waist filled her with some power she didn’t know she had. Rey took her hands and rested them on his chest before lightly grinding against the roughness of his scales. His face was red. He almost looked like he would faint if she continued, but she was lost in the pleasure. She moaned at this new form of pleasure she indulging herself.

“Rey,” he growled, gripping her waist. She felt his claws dig into her flesh, making her throw her head back and howl. The pain just heighten her senses. Her head was spinning.

“Oh fuck…” Rey cried. She reach in between her legs to find her clit and began rubbing it. Kylo gripped her wrist and pulled it behind her back.

“No…” he was heat, “move.”

“Please,” she begged, “I need to cum. Please let me cum.”

Kylo adjusted her so her pussy lips were grazing on his ready cock and began to move her hips back and forth. Oh those ridges! She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he was having none of that. His dominant side was showing. He wanted to be in control. Even with her on top, he was setting the pace and she loved it. She loved feeling his claws in her flesh or the sharpness of his teeth on her breast. Where was this madness coming from? Why would she like this? He quicken her movements, letting go of her waist to pinch her clit lightly. She screamed to the heavens as she felt her legs tremble.

“Oh GODS! Yes! Yes!” she cried as tears prickled in her eyes.

Kylo followed soon after, cumming on his stomach and chest. He released her wrist, making her fall forward. She breathed in his cum before lapping up the mess on his chest, lowering herself to his stomach. She paused at his slowly soften cock. Rey kissed the head and licked the last bit of cum off of him. She swallowed it whole and sighed with content. He reached for her chin to bring her to look at his flushed face. He brought her back up to him and kissed her deeply. Perhaps this island wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smutty goodness because that's all I have in my mind right now. Kudos give me life and comments help me improve. <3 Reylo


	3. Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy. Loads of smut...

Kylo and Rey had finally venture out from their cave and headed further up stream. The merman knew of a hot spring that she would appreciate. She had been shivering a lot lately, her skin almost turning a pale color, and his body heat could only do so much. Kylo took his time as he glided through the water effortlessly with his beloved sand dweller on his back. He would turn his head every once and a while to make sure she was still there. Her grip would tighten when ever a fish or algae grazed her foot. It made him smile to himself at how delicate she could be. Kylo would give her a reassuring pat on her hand to let her know she was safe.

“Where are we headed, Kylo?” she asked warily.

“Some place,” he responded, Rey sighing in frustration. He wanted it to be a surprise for her.

When he started to feel the slight temperature change, he knew they were close. His ears perked up when he started hearing the whines of the water nymphs near by. He had almost forgot that this was their territory. He kept his eyes peeled for any trickery that would be a foot. The last thing he wanted was for his sand dweller to end up belly up. They had made known of their jealousy when Rey lay next to him last night. “She can’t truly love you. It’s just your arousal she’s feeding off. Her own kind will find her and she’ll forget you.” He merely growled at them before they disappeared. There was no way he would let anyone take his precious treasure. He would move oceans and mountains for her. Even if that meant destroying any ship that came near the island, then that’s what he had to do. When he got to the rocky pool, he tested the water to make sure it would not burn poor Rey’s delicate skin.

“Rey,” he said, reaching behind him, grabbing her in a bridal style manner, “I believe this will help you with your shivering.”

“I would much rather have some clothes,” she stated.

“Nonsense,” he smirked, “besides, the water will be soothing to your tired muscles.”

Kylo earned a stern glare from Rey. He lifted her over the natural made wall and into the warm pool. She hissed as the warm water seemed to seep into her wounds. The skin around her neck and shoulder was slowly starting to purple and even through the water, he could see the indents and scars of his claws. They were the markings he gave her, indicators that she was his. He prided himself in them. Any mate he had would have loved to be decorated with his markings. Rey would gingerly stroke the scars on her waist in a curious manner. It was almost like she couldn’t believe it or that she was wanting to memorize the markings herself. Even if they healed over time, he would make sure to mark her again. He would have to make sure to scar her back and thighs and add bite marks where they were needed. She didn’t seem to mind. He watched as she washed away an grim and dirt her skin had gathered, making it glow once more. She dipped her head back and let the water soak up her hair. Rey was starting to look like the same sand dweller he saw on the beach. With the glow of the afternoon sun, she was stunning. Truly nothing compares to her. He was counting every lucky star he had ever wished on for a beauty like her.

When he heard her sigh, Kylo watched her relax into the water allow her head to lean back on a nearby rock. He took it as a cue to join her. He dipped under the water in the hot spring, enjoying the warmth it brought him. He found her legs were parted, welcoming him to another beautiful part that he loved the most. With eagerness, Kylo went for parted legs. He felt her jolt with surprise, but relaxed into his touch. Even if it was just his arousal she was in tune with her body, he wanted to believe Rey had the same desire for him as he did for her. He nuzzled his head against her stomach, relaxing even more to his touch, feeling her release a sigh. He placed his soft kisses there and lowered himself till he was eye level to her beautiful cunt. Kylo parted her thighs further apart and she let him. On her right one, he kissed and nipped his way to her other thigh. On her left one he bit down a little hard, feeling her twitch, but she didn’t push him away. He licked the little blood that leaked out and the broke skin healed. When Kylo was satisfied with mark, he turned his attention to the more important matter at hand: making Rey come. He parted the lips and gave a long stroke with his tongue. The mixture of her musk and the minerals of the spring were strange, but intoxicating. He could get drunk just off of her. Kylo took as many long, slow laps from her delicious cunt. He felt her nibble fingers thread through his mane, lightly tugging as encouragement. His nose lightly bumped her clit, sending vibrations of her moans through the water. He wished she was a creature of a water like him. Then her moans would be heard for miles around. Every sea creature that existed would know of his claim on her and then no one would dare separate them. Rey’s legs started to twitch when his tongue entered her tight pussy. To feel the walls contract around his tongue was an amazing feeling. He was giving her this pleasure that no one else ever had. He fucked her with his tongue for a while, holding her waist as he pushed his tongue further and further in her. He felt her grip tighten, knowing he was drawing her close. Then he grasped onto her lovely clit with his mouth. There, he sucked hard knowing very well that would send her over the edge. He would release it to allow his tongue to swirl and flick around it. Rey’s grip grew tighter, making him groan from the pain. When her thighs closed in on him, he knew that she was climaxing. Kylo continued to run his tongue along her swollen lips, lightly nibbling on her outer labia as she came down from her high. He peeked his head to see her red face and panting. Maybe the warmth of the springs had something to do with it, but Kylo liked to think it was him who send her reeling. He captured her lips in a delicate kiss before taking her into his arm so she was laying against his chest.

Kylo raked his fingers through her damp hair as he felt her legs straddled his lap. This is where she belonged. If he ever found a way to bring her to his kingdom below the sea, she would sit upon his lap everyday. He placed a light kiss on her forehead.

“Kylo,” she moaned weakly. He felt Rey’s hands try to wonder between them, lightly grazing one of his nipples. He hushed her, grasping her hand in his. She needed to rebuild her strength. The springs would help her with that. When he saw her nod off, he allowed himself to rest as well.

_His dreams took him to the depths of the ocean. He was swirling and twirling against the currents. A whale of black and white passed by him with a school of fish around the majestic beast. When he looked up on the beast’s dorsal fin, he saw a fellow mermaid hanging on to it. Then she let go and dived towards the underside of its belly. Kylo took chase, following the shimmer blue tail that nearly blended into the water. She swam with grace and ease, better than any mermaid he knew. She dove for a coral reef. Kylo lost sight of her. When he was closer to the sea floor, he saw her tail shimmer from the corner of his eye and the chase was on. Finally in arms reach, he took hold of her wrist to see who the captivating beauty he held. The brown locks floated around her as her hazel eyes met his brown one. Her face was oddly familiar, but that would be impossible. She smiled at him as if happy to see him before kissing him on the lips. When she pulled away, she whispered in his ear, “Mate with me.”_

“Rey!” Kylo jolted awake, finding his arms empty. Where did she go? He looked around him and even along the bank on the other side of the river. He caught the attention of a near by nymph. Glaring at the mischievous creature, he dove back into the river and took it by the neck.

“Where is she?” he growled.

 _“Somewhere you’ll never get to,”_ the water nymph laughed _._

Kylo tighten his grip around its neck.

 _“Land is where she lies. She left your side when you were sleeping,”_ it continued, _“When given a chance for freedom, she took it.”_

He slammed its head against a rock and watched it turn into the water around him. Diving under the water he followed the stream. As fast as he could he searched the shore to try and find her, but night had come. Not even under the glow of the crescent moon would he be able to see her. That didn’t give up hope. Like a shark stalking its prey, he circled the island many times. Slowly and methodically he watched. Any slight movement, he swim closer to see what it would be. When the sun rose on the next morning, Kylo perched himself on a rock.

“Kylo,” he heard her voice. He turned and looked at the shore. Her body was covered in the clothes she was wearing the day he found her on the shore. Going back into the water, he swam up to the shore till he beached himself.

“Rey,” he tried to get as close as to her.

“What are you doing?” she cried, “You can’t be on land. Can you?”

“I’ll be fine,” he sighed, taking his time to catch his breath, turning on his back, “Why did you leave me?”

“I went to get my clothes,” she simply said, as she tugged on the tattered shirt and pants. She knelt next to him in the sand as she looked him over. Her face seemed riddle with concern. Rey ran a timid hand over his scales. He sighed, relaxing to her touch. When he looked at her, she seemed to be consumed by his black scales. Her hand ran along the length his tail.

“You shouldn’t have left,” he groaned, enjoying this intimate stroking, “You should have at least woke me.”

“So you could give more excuses to why shouldn’t be covered?” Rey’s tone was that of anger as she removed her hand. Kylo grasped her wrist, lightly stroking it with his thumb before bringing her hand back to what was doing.

“My intentions were not to anger,” he said, keeping his focus on her face and not where her hand might travel, “I would have eventually brought you back here.”

She just humphed at him, giving him a look of disbelief.

“And yet here we are,” she sighed, turning her attention back to his scales. Kylo watched her cheek redden. _What is she thinking about?_ When her finger gingerly stroked one of his pelvic fins, making him shudder. Seemingly noticing, she smirked to herself and did it again.

“Here you are,” she said very low, like the soft rush of a wave on the shore, “out of your element and in mine.”

Rey somehow found where he was the most sensitive to her touch, making Kylo shudder under her touch.

“Rey,” he said as his fingers dug into the sand beneath them. Rey continued to blushed as ran her two fingers over the slit. Kylo tried to concentrate. He needed to be in control. He reached for her wrist, but she swatted him away.

“It’s my turn,” she said, leaning in close, her lips brushing against his. He reached up for a kiss, but she pulled away.

“Rey, please,” he begged as the slit parted and his cock began to grow. Rey bit her lip nervously. He could see the glow of excitement behind her eyes. She allowed her hand to grip the base of it and started to slow stroke it. It grew in length and girth. Kylo thrusted into her hand, making Rey straddle his tail. When he let out a growl, she hushed him with a kiss. She pulled away when he tried to deepen it. His groan just made her giggle as she continued to part in pleasuring him. Mermaids aren’t normally fond of touching genitals. These kind of touches were only done by those who truly had a desire for one another. When females felt a threat from another female, they tend to start these type of touches to let the other know of the hold they have on their mate. So to Kylo, Rey skillfully rubbing the tip of his purple cock, where the precum was gathering, meant that she was just showing her ownership over him. When their eyes met, Kylo had to look away from her intense gaze. This is not how it was suppose to be. He was to be making her feel dominated.

“Look at me, Kylo,” she commanded as she squeezed the base of his penis. He groaned, but refused to move, until she grabbed hold of his chin.

“I said look at me,” she growled and his eye widen. This is definitely not supposed to go this way. How does a sand dweller know how to speak with a demanding tone? Damn she was good.

“You’re going to watch me suck you cock,” she said as she leaned in close to his face, “and cum all over my face and chest.”

He was floored, flushed. Kylo stared up at her, mouth a gaped as she leaned back to remove the top garment before standing to discard the bottom part. There she was above him glowing in the sun, bare with those markings he gave her. She lowered back down, straddling his waist just above his cock, lightly teasing his cock with her dripping pussy. Oh she’s wet. This is turning her on. He hissed as he felt her bit hard on his right shoulder, sucking on that part till she was satisfied with the bite.

She… she was marking him… _I_ _s that something sand dwellers do as well?_ Kylo shuddered again when he felt the gaze of her pussy again.

“Please,” he gasped.

“Please what, Kylo?” The minx was teasing him, as she ran her cunt along his cock.

“Please mate with me,” he begged.

“Hmm… not yet,” she whispered against his lips before kissing him lightly. This was torture as he reached for her hips, only for her to wiggle out of his grasp. She bit again on his right pec and sucked till it left a bruise and then again on his stomach. He swelled with pride that Rey was marking him. Maybe she was just learning his ways or was just accepting the fact she wanted him. And then her breath hit the tip of his cock, making him shudder. When he looked down to meet her primal gaze, he was blushing harder than he ever blushed. Her tongue slowly peek out of her mouth, starting from the base and slowly licking its way to the tip. He had to do everything in his power from coming. She smirked with delight before licking the same path again. Before he knew it, her lovely lips were wrapped around the thick head of his dick and slowly lowering her mouth. She could only made it half way, before gagging and coming back for air. A glistening line of spit from his cock to her lips mesmerize him. When she wrapped her lips around his cock again, she slowly started moving her head, with her hand stroking the base of his cock. This was amazing. How ever she was able to do that was her mouth, it was better than any cunt he had ever rut in. He reached to the back of her head, grabbing a good chunk of her hair, and pushed as further down. He held her until he felt her struggle. When he released her, she gasped for air and laughed after words. Rey dove back to his cock, sucking harder on the tip as her hand worked on the rest of it.

“Rey…” he groaned.

“Are you going to come?” Rey teased, stroking his cock vigorously, “Come.”

Kylo release a stream of his spunk all over her face and tits with some barely landing on her tongue. It was the largest load he had ever released, coating most of her cheeks and nose. With her finger, she gather as much as she could from her face to swallow it whole. The cum on her chest slowly rubbed it in, even teasing her nipples.

“Good boy,” she praised, before finally kissing him the way he wanted her to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for some smut and I'm super happy about this idea. Kudos and comments give me a way of living.


	4. Striking a Deal

Leia was nervous. Her son had not returned in the pass week. As queen of her colony, she had duties to uphold, just like her son. Despite refusing his birth name, Leia had done everything she could to make sure he was ready to ascend the throne when she passed, but rumors of his fornication had gotten back to her. Water nymphs she could understand, but there were talks of creatures of the land he had interacted with. She swam to the other side of her castle, to a large room filled with books and scrolls written in an old language only her brother could understand. There she found him, at his crystal ball, waving his staff with a forlorn look.

“Have you found him?” she asked, afraid that she might already know the answer.

“He’s at that island again,” Luke answered with a sigh, stroking his bread, “but it’s the nymphs he is with.”

“What else could he possible stick his cock in?” Leia asked in frustration.

Rey sighed under Kylo’s touch. Giving massages must have been a trait that mermen are just born with. His soft hands worked the knot in her shoulder and back, making her putty in his hand. Through the week they had been together, Rey had gotten used to coming back to the water for Kylo. She let him know that she would wonder to a tree to try and grab some fresh fruit. Whatever she found, she would bring back to the river so they could share in her findings. Today it was mangos. Any little juice that would leak from her mouth, Kylo would gladly lick up from her neck. He was happy to help in anyway to keep her from being sticky. When she felt his thumb press into her lower back, Rey moaned before she felt his plush lips on her neck. He would make comments on how tasty she was. She almost felt like she should be concerned with such phrasing, but she practically melting into his touch.

“You’re so tensed,” he muttered, nibble lightly on her ear.

“You try sleep on a rock from time to time.”

“I do,” he chuckled as one of his hands snaked its way to her cunt, “Sand dweller bodies are just more fragile, I guess.”

Rey felt his middle finger teasing her clit as his lips continued to graze her neck. When she felt his teeth, she knew he was going to bruise her skin. It was strange to her. Men she had been with never really cared for her satisfaction. She was to just lay there with her legs parted as they had their way with her, but Kylo loved giving her pleasure. Or maybe it was the fact that he was just trying make her high enough that he could slip his cock in her without any restraint. Rey smiled to herself as she felt his heavy cock against her ass. With a little wiggle of her hips, she feel Kylo groan against her skin. For some reason, that thought didn’t seem to bother her as much as before. She giggled and then shrieked when he bit harder. His tongue loving licked the bruise before kissing her shoulder.

“Your skin is even prettier with these marking,” Kylo whispered, as his finger slowly sank into her cunt, “If you were of the sea, you would be an envy of all the creatures.”

“Humans don’t really mark,” she sighed as she ground against his palm, loving the friction on her clit, making little waves in the water they were in, “Sometimes whores on the street might, but not ladies… oh…”

She paused as she felt his finger stroke the gummy roof of her cunt. When Kylo added another finger, Rey leaned her head back on his shoulder and began moving her hips in time.

“Then how do you know who has been claimed?” Kylo asked with his teeth grazing along her lobe.

“Wedding bands, marriage license, fuck, formal aaannouncmmmentsss…” she was starting to feel light headed as his pace quicken. Rey bit her lip to keep her cries of pleasure from escaping into the forest, but when Kylo tugged on her nipple, she practically sang out to the unknown, only fueling Kylo to move his fingers faster. The water sloshed around them as Rey felt her thigh trembling. No matter how many time he pleasures her, whether it by fingers or hands or lips, it seemed to push her close enough to heaven. It was almost a completeness. This is what it meant to be truly wanted.

“Oh… fuck… I’m coming…” Rey was some how hotter in the cool wetter as Kylo ruthlessly fucked her with his fingers. Soon she was seeing white. Her body turned to jelly, need her merman to holding her up. She could feel him smirking into her neck as he slowly took his hand back and adjust his cock against her pussy lips. He slowly traced the head to her entrance. He was prepping her again and she was going to let him. She was ready…

“Wait,” she sighed, somehow finding the strength to turn herself so she was facing him. Rey edged herself to a near by rock so she was closer to the water’s edge. Spreading her legs, she gave him a nod to approach. Maybe he was truly magical or maybe it was her loneliness eating away at her, but something inside Rey was telling her to just give in. Let this sea prince (if he really was a prince) claim her so she would never be lonely again. She could see the fire of desire building inside his brown eyes. Kylo approached slowly as if afraid she would change her mind at any given moment. He swallowed hard, before leaning in close, kissing her softly as a thank you for giving him this gift.

Though this moment was something that would live in infamy, a merman with a sand dweller, moments could be interrupted when the water around them began to boil. Rey screamed in pain from the scorching water, leaping out from the river and bounding deep into the forest. Kylo tried to reach for her, but was too late. There was only one person who could produce this kind of magic. Growling, he swam down stream, back to the ocean, back to the colony he rarely called home. In the castle, he swam to the open window where his uncle resides. Knocking over ancient texts and the cauldron in frustration, he only earned a dull look from Luke.

“Are you quite done?” the old merman asked.

“If you hurt her in anyway,” Kylo said in a dangerously low tone.

“Ben,” came the soft voice of his mother, “I asked him to do that.”

“Mother,” he growled, turning his attention towards the elegant elder mermaid. Her mane was pulled back in an intricate braids with her crown woven in place. If it weren’t for the worry lines around her eyes, no one would have thought her old. She always had an air of regolness, that just made the world stop and watch her. Her son was no acceptation.

“You were going to make a mistake, Ben,” she said earnestly, her face riddled with concern, “Nymphs and elves are one thing. I can forgive you for the sirens, but sand dwellers are not meant to toiled with.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he hissed.

“Listened to your mother,” grumbled his uncle as he charmed his cauldron and texts back into place, “What you are looking for is going to end in nothing but heartache.”

“She’s mine!” Kylo shouted, his voice echoing through the halls as a warning on what was to come, “I lay claim to her! I found her! Saved her!”

“And it is commendable, but there is a danger that you don’t see,” Leia said as she approached her son, “This creature is meant to be with her own kind, Ben.”

“It’s too late for that,” he smirked, “Her ship sank to the depths of the ocean. I’ve seen the bodies that the fish have nibbled on. There’s nothing left. The only thing she has is me, so I would suggest that you step aside, your majesty, and mind your own business.”

And there it was reflecting in his mother’s eyes, the truth on what she had done. What she and his uncle had done.

“You didn’t?” Kylo trembled.

“It is for your own good,” she said looking towards the floor. He looked towards his uncle icy blue eyes before bolting out of the room. He swam as fast as he could to the surface, to the island he and Rey were inhabiting only to find the massive ship with a row boat approaching it from the port side. He saw her draped in a blanket as the boat was being hoisted from the water. When he made a dive for the ship, he felt something pulling him back. Lifting above the water, he watched as Rey was being helped out of the boat and on to the ship. He plunged again, but got no where. When he saw her again, she was being taken below deck. He dove and swam harder, finally being released by this force and bolted towards the ship. No matter how fast he swam, the ship went further and further from his reach.

“No…” he gasped as stopped to catch his breath, “NO!”

Rey looked herself over in a mirror. The marks and bruise she had no idea where they came from. How she survived on that island for so long is a mystery to her. She buttoned up the blouse and tucked it into the trousers she was given. Pulling her hair into a braid, she made her way to the deck of the ship. Captain Poe Dameron was to thank for this grant rescue. The handsome tan man looked polished in his naval uniform as he greeted her with a winning smile.

“Miss Ni’ma,” he said before taking her hand a kissing it, “I’m so glad we were able to at least find you of the Falcon. I promise, the first thing we’ll do in London is get you a physician. Those bruises… It almost looks like you were fighting off a wild beast.”

She lightly touched one that was exposed on her neck, sending a chill down her spine as a pair of brown eyes flashed through her mind. She adjusted her blouse, so she covered more.

“I honestly can’t say I could remember a beast,” she admitted, “I can’t remember anything.”

“Possibly from fatigue, ma’am,” he said before taking her arm, leading her to the hull, where the wind could blow through her loose hairs, “No need to worry anymore. We’ll make sure you’re well looked after. After everything you’ve been through, I would imagine rest is what you need.”

As she watched the sky changed to twilight, she turned her head back to island. There was something there, that was calling her.

“Are you sure there wasn’t anyone else, Captain Dameron?” she asked, “Perhaps a man.”

“I swear to you on my mother’s grave,” he said with a dazzling smile, “you were the only survivor we found.”

Kylo sulked on a rock as the ship sailed out into the night, turning into a spect. He cursed his mother and uncle for the meddling. There was no need for that! She was his and his alone! No other creature be of land or sea had a claim on her! Yet he knew what they did. They called upon the nearest ship of her kind to rescue her, sending her back to her own kind.

 _“Poor prince lost his toy,”_ chimed in a water nymph _._

 _“Taken before he could truly bewitch her,”_ teased another as she splashed him with water _._

“ _Don’t_ _worry_ ,” sighed another one as she stroked his sensitive scales, “ _We’ll_ _make_ _you_ _forget_ _her_.”

With a smack of his tail, they vanished into the water. He was not in the mood for their games.

“Nasty things, nymphs,” spoke an eerie voice. Kylo turned his upper body to meet the dead blue eyes of the merman with tentacles.

“Only as useful as the element that surrounds them, but terrible when it comes to life partners,” he continued as he broke into a smile revealing his yellowing teeth, “Now humans, they’re just delightful and when it comes to creatures like us, the things they would be willing to do.”

“Can I help you?” Kylo asked as he felt one of the creature’s tentacle stroke his chin.

“Oh, I’m not here for me. I’m here for you, your majesty,” he said as he bowed, “Ruler of both land and sea.”

“What are you going on about?”

“Oh, did they never tell you?” the octopus man smirked, “How your mother nearly disgraced her family by falling in love with a stranded human or sand dweller as your kind calls them. How she saved his life and he repaid her by giving her you? You’re not like most mer-folk, Kylo. You’re half human.”

“That’s impossible,” he sneered, “My father was killed by a shark, trying to protect the colony. I was there.”

“Ah, yes, Ackbar was it?” the man really wasn’t asking, but antagonizing him, “He looked more fish than most mer-folk. He was a good cover, but he was not your blood. Anyone who had eyes could see that. The scandal.”

“There was no scandal!” Kylo shouted, smacking the tentacle from his face, only to be ensnared by another one.

“Oh, but there was,” he chuckled, bringing him closer, “But that’s not what I’m here for. I’m here to help you. Give you a chance to right what your mother could never do.”

Kylo stopped fighting the man and just stared.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll make you human for a month,” the octopus man said as he circled him like prey, “That gives you a chance to find your love, have her fall in love with you and mate with her. In exchange, I keep your voice.”

“My voice? But how will she know who I am? How will I be able to make her fall in love with me without it?”

“You’re a clever boy,” he winked, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. If you are successful, you get it back and live with her happily ever after, but if you fail, you renounce yourself as heir to your mother’s colony and work for me.”

“And why would I agree to something like that?”

“Because,” a bubble flowed in front of them, projecting a moving image of Rey with another man, laughing, smiling, touching, “the longer you’re away from her, the sooner she’ll move onto someone else. The choice is yours.”

There she was. His beauty drinking from a cup, letting that… man touch her shoulder, her knee, her thigh, whisper into her ear. He growled. That man had no business with her. In a matter of moments Kylo was shaking the hybrid octopus’s hand. Lighting struck off in the distance. The water around them began to swirl as the octopus man laughed. Kylo cried out in pain as he felt his fin slip in two. His gills were being closed in. His fish features were vanishing and blinding him with pain. He didn’t know where he was anymore and he felt himself sinking into the ocean. The water around him encased him into a bubble before shooting him into the direction of where Rey’s ship was leading her. In a matter of moments, he was gasping for air, coughing up water from his lungs. He turned over on his back and stared up into the sun rise. The last thing he remembered were the cries of seagulls before he slowly passed out on the rocky shore.

Rey took a stroll on the beach before breakfast. She needed to think. So much had changed in the passing week since her rescue. She’s back at the home Captain Chewbacca had put her in with his now widow wife, Maz Kanata. The little old lady had done nothing but fret over Rey since her return. Now time to sit, she made sure every single wound was looked at and that she slept a good day in. Everyday, Captain Dameron called upon her until it was time for him to return to the sea. He promised to return in three days time for her. Rey flushed thinking about his strong brown eyes. They almost reminded her of a pair she had seen in a distant memory. With a sigh, Rey kicked a near by pebble before walking further down the shore. She knew what was to happen. She knew that his next visit he would probably propose and make her an honest naval wife. A woman of the sea who was meant to be on the sea. She assumed that was what she was meant for and Maz didn’t seem to have any objections to the pair.

“He’s an honest man, Rey,” she had told her one night as the sat on her bed, “He would make a fine husband for you.”

Rey kicked another pebble as she looked along the shore. It was strange to see the sea gulls gathering in one spot. When she saw a flash of human skin she panicked. Picking up her skirt, she ran towards the body violently yelling and waving her arms, shooing the birds away. She hoped that she wasn’t too late. When she crouched towards the man, lifted his head and lightly smacked his pale cheeks.

“Sir,” she pleaded, “Sir. Please wake up.”

She watched as his eye lids slowly opened. There they were again. Those striking brown eyes that seemed to haunt her dreams. With a faint smile at her, he weakly reached up a hand to her cheek, lightly brushing it before passing out again. Rey didn’t know what to do. She examined him fully, looking towards his strong chest and legs, blushing when she saw his male parts. Nothing on him appeared to be broken, but she can’t keep him out here, exposed to the cold winds. Like a prayer that had been answered she saw Finn, a local fisherman, heading towards the pier. She rushed towards him after she left her coat to cover the poor man.

“Finn!” she cried out getting the dark skinned man’s attention, “I need your help!”

Somehow the two of them managed to drag the man to Maz’s home. Getting him into the largest gown they could find and placed him in Rey’s bed. She tucked him into the blankets and ran for some more as Finn looked him over.

“I’ve never seen anything like him before,” he noted, “Do you think someone try to off him?”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, you did find him naked.”

“And your mind just automatically goes to murder?” Rey questioned.

“Well you never know these days,” Finn shrugged as he watched Rey fuss over the stranger, “Maybe he’s someone’s husband who just got drunk and went wondering towards the water.”

“There’s no ring,” she noted as she sat on the bed, staring at the sleeping stranger, “Maz is in Lewes for the next few days. I should be fine though.”

This was the cue for Finn to leave, however he didn’t feel comfortable leaving Rey alone with someone as large as the man occupying her bed. For all they knew, this man could be an escape convict, but Rey was a strong, independent woman and would convince him that she didn’t need him. With a nod, he gathered his things and told her if she needed anything just to call on him or his wife, Rose. Rey saw him off, before venturing back upstairs. The stranger laid there unmoved. Only the raise and fall of his chest gave her the indication that he was still alive. How strange she felt as if she had seen him somewhere before. His dark hair had dried into some soft waves. His plump lips had parted as a light snore came from him. When Rey sat on the bed, she took his hand and examined the long fingers. They were remarkable. Long and wide, his hand was heavy in hers. She didn’t know what possessed her, but she leaned in a kissed every knuckle. Rubbing her cheek softly against them as if she knew who he was. Her eyes lingered on his plush mouth. A vision flashed of those lips on her cunt making her jump, dropping the hand in an instant. _What was wrong with her?_ She had never seen this man in her life and her mind had wondered some place forbidden. Rey left the room in a hurry, slamming the door behind her as she try to steady her breathing. Yet she couldn’t stop the heat that was pooling between her legs. She had to get away from this man for now and come back when her senses had come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update. Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for your support. It's getting a Little Mermaid twist to it with some smut. Reylo for life yo.


	5. Kisses

Kylo woke in a haze. The soft smell of wood burning filled the air and he was warm. Something heavy was pressing him into a soft surface. He felt like he was floating a drift at sea. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a place made out of wood. When he took in a breath, he coughed, not used to the new lungs the sea warlock had gifted him. This alerted the sleeping figure in the chair across the room from him, bolting to an upright position and staring at him with those lovely hazel eyes. She was just as beautiful as ever. Her brown locks curled around her face, her hazel eye glowing, her pink lips parts, and her neck looked delicious.

“ _Rey_ …”

“Oh… you’re awake,” she said softly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, turning to the clock on the fireplace mantle, “Dear… you nearly slept another day. How are you feeling?”

He went to speak he found nothing came. She stared at him as she approached the bed, her face riddled with concern. He tried again and just started to cough.

“Is something wrong?” Rey asked as she pour him some water from a pitcher. Kylo pointed to his throat and groaned. He had forgotten the octopus’s deal. No voice. It was the leverage that creature had over him. He groaned and turned his face away. He heard the rustle of her skirt as she crossed the room. He felt the right side of his bed sink as she sat on the edge, leaving the glass on a near by nightstand. His heart started to beat fast as he felt her gentle touch on his hand.

“It’s all right,” she said softly, making him turn his attention towards her. She smiled at him as her thumb stroked his knuckle. He wanted to kiss her as his grip tightened on hers, giving her a light tug as a sign for her to come closer. There was the spellbound enchantment she had back on the island. She complied by leaning in closer. He watched her eyes dart to his lips.

_“Please kiss me, Rey…”_

He could feel her breath on his lips. She was almost there until the door opened with a bang, making her drop his hand and standing from the bed. Entering the room was a small woman, face worn with wrinkles with thick glasses that made her eye wider than what they were, carrying a tray with a bowl, a tea cup and a kettle.

“Finally awake I see,” the tiny lady said, eyeing Rey as a faint blush formed on her cheeks, “good to see your new stray is also awake. Don’t know how Captain Dameron will feel about this.”

“Maz, please,” she said softly as she went over to the lady’s side to help her. Taking the tray, she laid it on the night stand near Kylo’s bed before helping him seat up.

“Sure, tell him that you found this stranger washed up on the shore,” the elder lady chuckled as she took her seat by the fire to stoke it.

Rey just rolled her eyes before placing the tray on Kylo’s lap. He stared down at the oddity in front of him. Confused, he looked up, meeting Rey’s gaze. Her look soften and she sat back on the bed. Grabbing the spoon near the bowl, she dipped it into the soup, puckered her lips and blew. She brought the utensil to his lips and he opened eagerly, drinking in the warm broth. He could taste a familiar taste of cod with some other tastes he couldn’t bring himself to remember. Rey continued to feed him as the elder lady looked on. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze and wish she would just leave.

“Does this stranger have a name?” she asked, “Perhaps someone is looking for him.”

“He’s mute, Maz,” Rey replied as she took the napkin on the tray to dab his cheek.

“How convenient,” she retorted with snort before getting up from her chair, “I’ll see if I can find anymore of Chewie’s clothes. Might be a bit big on him seeing that my husband was a Goliath.”

When the small woman left them alone, it cued Rey to turn her full body towards him as she pour him a cup of tea.

“Perhaps it’s just a sore throat,” she whispered as she looked at him through her lashes.

Kylo wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms, help her remember what they once had as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. It stilled her from her task at hand as he moved it so he could remove the buttons. He rolled up the sleeve and took his time touching her soft, delicate skin. He hummed with content as he traced over a blue vein. When his intense gaze met her blushing face, she didn’t know what to do and when he brought her wrist to his lips, it made her gasp. He knows she had been eyeing his lips the entire time she was feeding him. She had always liked them the most out of everything.

Kylo remembered a night they were laying on the beach as her fingers would slowly trace over them.

_“They’re almost too delicate to be male lips,” she said, smiling in awe as he had her carefully tucked into his chest. It was a warm night, so she laid naked on top of him, just the way he liked it. His hands caressed her sides with his claws lightly grazing her skin, making her shiver from time to time. Rey was glowing in the soft moonlight, a goddess Kylo was undeserving of. With a soft smile, she leaned down and kissed him._

_“Too delicate for a man like you,” she whispered against his lips._

_“Good thing I’m not a man,” he groaned and flipped her over so she was on her back. She screamed from surprise, but resolved into a fit of laughter as Kylo aggressively took her lips against his, fitting himself between her lovely legs as to hope that this would be the night she would mate with him…_

Crash went the tea kettle and cup to the ground as Rey rose from the bed in a panic. She backed herself into a corner of the room, face red, eyes wild. Had she seen the memory? She left the room in a hurry after cleaning up the broken pieces of China, slamming the door, leaving Kylo alone.

Rey couldn’t believe what had happen. Where did that vision come from? Was it her imagination just getting the best of her? Or was she going mad? This man must think her a fool as she threw the broken cup away and started to clean the dishes. A fool she was. She paused for a moment to examine the wrist he kissed so lovingly. It was like he had done it before. Perhaps he was one of the male escorts who’s job it was to seduce women, but there was some sort of familiarity he had with her. Almost like he wanted her to remember something about it. Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud thud upstairs. She rushed to the stranger’s room to found him on the ground awkwardly trying to stand. Rey came to his aid, taking him by the arm and held him as he wobbled like a newborn foal.

“Getting your land legs back,” she commented as she brought his arm around her shoulder, steadying him as to not fall again. She didn’t truly realize how this man was until he was using her as a crutch. He was massive and muscular as Rey wrapped an arm around his waist, feeling every muscle contract to her touch. Feeling to weight of his arm was just as improvise.

“Where are you trying to go?” she asked and watch him point towards the chamber pot. She blushed. Of course he would need to relieve himself. There was no need for her to flushed like a nave. Slowly, she walked him over as he watched in astonishment. How strange for a man to taken by his own legs? He acted as if he never had them before. When they final made it to the other side of the room, Rey helped move his gown out of the way and turned her head away. She had seen the man naked before from the beach, but felt it would be impolite to stare at him while he relieved himself. Though she could admit that everything about his was correctly proportioned. When he was done, Rey adjusted his gown again as he watched her fuss over him, almost as if he hoped she would do something else, and she helped him back to his bed. Tucking him in, she decided to sit with him again.

“We’ll work on getting your balance back,” she said softly as she reached over, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. Rey allowed her fingertips to graze under his chin, making him almost purr under it. She should leave him. Let him rest, but something in his eyes were begging her to stay. So she went to a near by bookshelf.

“How about I read to you?”

A few days had past and Kylo had gotten used to his new legs. He found running a great way to pass the time, going along the shore as far he could go until his new lungs started to burn. Then when he would make it back to Rey’s home, Maz, the elder lady in charge, would have a list of chores for him to do. Basking in the summer sun, he would relieve himself of his shirt in the fields to gather wheat. Maz ran a mill and had three other young ladies who worked for her as well as Rey now. They would gawk and giggle and blush at the site of him, claiming that they never knew men could look like him. Kylo had no desire to woo these women, though they would try to feign a twisted ankle from time to time, just to have him carry them a short distance to the wagon. He could see the jealousy brewing in Rey, when Kaydel, a blonde young lady who would make frequent comments about Kylo’s built, feigned fainting from the heat, she took it upon herself to dump a whole bucket of water and barked orders to get back to work. Kylo would have smiled at this, if it weren’t for the death glare as she ordered him on the other side of the field, far away from the other ladies. At night, after everyone was asleep, he sneak out, make his way to the beach. Breathing in the salt air, he truly felt home. Though land life was nice, the ocean was where he felt true freedom. Stripping off his clothes, he walked towards the water, enjoying the feeling of the soft, wet sand seeping into his toes. When he was waist deep, he kick off from the bottom and swim out as far as he could. He turned when he heard a splash behind him. He was awestruck finding Rey had come out to join him.

“Uh… I hope you don’t mind,” she was nervous, “I heard you leave and decided to follow…”

Kylo swam towards her. Her face glowing softly in the moonlight and her eyes sparkling like the rarest of ambers. He shook his head in response before noting the soft blush that was forming on her face. She had lowered herself in the swallower water as to cover herself from him. Why does she always do that? Was she afraid that he would be ashamed of her? Did she have new markings from that man from the ship, her rescuer, and didn’t want him to see?

“Why do you always look at me like that?”

He was confused.

“You always have this look like you need something from me or you hope…” she stopped herself as she blushed more, “That’s silly. Why would you want anything from me?”

_But I do, Rey._

It was time to stop beating around the bush, so he kissed her. It was soft, trying to working up her courage to continue the kiss. When she made no effort to continue, he pulled away, his heart heavy. Her face was mixed with freight and confusion. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. He made his way back to shore, gather his clothes and left her there.

One morning, a gentleman in a naval officer’s suit came to the field. He approached Rey, taking her hand a kissing it. Kylo didn’t like this. The naval officer had curly brown locks, was the same height as Rey, and smiled too much. He took Rey by the arm and led her away from him and the other workers.

“Do you think he’ll do it this time?” asked Jessika, a dark skin woman with even darker hair.

“Doubt it,” scoffed Kaydel, “He chickened out the last time. And now that Rey has mute man over here, I’m sure he would reconsider even trying now.”

The ladies laughed and Kylo growled at them, giving them a freighting scowl that made go back to their work. He glared as the pair walked off in the distance. He followed as the officer led her to the beach. Kylo laid low in the tall grass and watched them from above a cliff. Though the waves crashed behind them, he was grateful that the sea monster had let him keep his sensitive hearing.

“I’m so glad to see you’re doing well,” the officer said as they kept a slow pace, “I was worried that you would still be traumatized by the death of your sea captain and mates.”

“I still have nightmares about that night, but…” Rey paused smiling to herself, “Those nightmares have slowly turned into the pleasant dreams.”

“How so?”

“Oh… it’s nothing really,” she blushed out of embarrassment, she should have known better than to share that.

“Please,” he insisted, “I won’t laugh.”

“I… I keep having these dreams about this man… but he’s not really a man…” she felt herself get flush and frustrated, “It doesn’t matter. Let’s just say I’m sleeping better now that I’m home.”

The officer chuckle softly as he stopped them on the beach. Kylo watched as he took Rey’s hands in his, growling as he watched the scene unfolded.

“Rey, you’re beautiful,” the officer said, “but more than that. You’re brave, fearless, and strong. Any man would be happy to have you as their husband. So I come to you as a man, who needs someone like you. Rey…” he paused as he got down on one knee, “will you marry me?”

Dinner was quiet. Rey couldn’t stand the intense stare of the stranger that sat across from her and Maz didn’t help much either as she busied with the bread and butter. Rey averted her eyes to the fish in front of her, but every bite just seem to sit heavy in her stomach. Did the man see what had happened on the beach? And if he did, did he see Rey asking for more time to think about it? She couldn’t admit to Captain Dameron that the strange man her and Maz took in was the one haunting her dreams. Making her wake in the middle of the night with slick pooling between her legs, leaving her only more frustrated the next day when she would see the women gushing over the brute. She knew what they said about him and if they had their way with him, only turning her into a jealous mess over a man that wasn’t even hers. And when he kissed her that night she followed him to the ocean, it just made her more frustrated and confused. Did his kiss mean he was just like her? Waking up and nights from wet dreams only to be unsatisfied when he took matters into his own hands? Why didn’t she just kiss him back? Would it had led to other things if she did? The man always seemed eager to please her, following her everywhere she went and doing everything she said. No task was too hard for him. She could watch him chop wood all day as the sweat drip down his back and chest and work herself up so she would be spending half the night with her hand rubbing her clit.

When Maz excused herself for the night, it just left Rey with the man at the table. Rey busied herself by cleaning up the table and throw the bits of scraps to the cat Maz kept. As she began to clean the dishes, she didn’t notice that he had snuck up behind her, kissing her exposed neck.

“Please…” she gasped as she began to dry the plate in her hand, “I need… to… ah…”

How did his hand find his way under her skirt? When did her breast get exposed to the cool air of the cottage? He had her turned around so he drink in the disheveled state she had her in. Her rosy nipples were erect for him, her cheeks were flushed because of him, and he took pride in that, with the smug look on his face. He grabbed her waist, lifted her on the now bare table, and began to nibble on her neck. _Oh_ … _Gods_ … Rey ran her fingers through those thick locks as he kissed his way up to her lips. It was not the kiss they shared in the ocean, this was raw and needy, like he had hope to wake something deep inside of her. With a hand cradling her head and another one caressing her exposed nipple, Rey felt like she was going to melt. There was no way for her to handle everything that was happening right now. His lips were intoxication. She could drown in him. He found his way under her skirt again and allowed one of his hands stroke the lips of her sex. This felt so familiar and yet foreign at the same time, like the distant dream of the beach. This man knew what her body needed and he broke way from the kiss, he searched her eyes for reassurance that this is what she wanted.

“Yes… Please…” she gasped pathetically, making him only more smug as he sank two fingers into her hot cunt. Oh his fingers could do so much more than hers. It was incredible as he slowly worked them in and out of her. She bit into the back of her hand to keep her moans from escaping, but that was becoming increasingly hard as he light bit on her tit. Sucking on her nipple, Rey could swear the man was going to kill her. Her whole body was on fire and only spiked more when he found her hooded clit. When he began to rub it, Rey started to chant softly to him.

“Yes… keep going… please… I’m going to come…”

He growled eagerly as he captured her lips again, muting her screams as her body twitched under him. His fingers were relentless as he moved them over and over again till her orgasm slowed. When he pulled out, he started at her with that same intense look and licked his finger clean, humming as if delighted by the taste of her. The man swept her up into his arms and she gladly wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried up the stairs. He took them to his room. There they laid on his bed, her resting on his chest as they fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update. Hope you like it. Kudos and comments give me life.


	6. Everything He Ever Wanted

_Rey was laying out on a rock was a flower in her hair, enjoying the sun on her skin. He would be back soon, whoever he was. She dipped her finger into the cool water the surrounded her, watching the fish avoid her touch. She was in a daze, pure bliss. This was the happiest she had felt in a long time. Who cared about her life back in Brighton? This is where she needed to be, on her island with only him to keep her company. Soon she felt his lips on her ankle. This was a kind of greeting she could get used to. She leaned up on her elbows as she watched the raven hair man flex each of her toes and massage the arch of her foot. He had an obsession with her toes for some reason, not that she truly mind, because his soft lips on her callus foot was heavenly. When his hands, webbed with short claws, made their way up her calf, slowly massage the muscle, she dropped her head back as she sighed with content. He was fascinated by her legs too. His tongue darted from his mouth and licked the sweat along her leg, making her shiver. This was strange. So strange, but Rey loved every bit of affect he gave her. She felt his teeth on her inner tight, knowing fully well there would be a fresh bruise, but she didn’t care. She prided herself in these markings, from the claw marks to the bite marks, she loved how she was adorn with purple, blue and red marks. It meant that she was cared for in his own way. Rey was in awe as the man raised himself out of the water, letting the water drip all over her naked body. His chest was amazing. Decorated in moles and freckles, it was the pure muscle in front of her that made her mouth water. Rey reached out a hand, lightly touching his forearm before bringing her lips to his neck, repaying his lick with her own. He too had a few marks that she had made and it was time for some new ones._

“Kylo…”

Rey bolt awake. She could barely make out the room that she was in until she saw the shadow of the man. He was staring out the window as the sun was slowly peeking out from the horizon. Him, the man who plagued her dreams, but in a different form, a creature of the sea. Still just as beautiful as the man in front of her now. She was taken by him, there was no denying that

“Kylo,” she said softly, making him turn towards her in awe, “Is… is that your name, sir?”

He nodded franticly, smiling with joy as he approached the bed. He was missing his shirt as Rey blushed at his state of undress, but he didn’t care. He cupped her face gently and kissed her. Rey could have melted from that touch. It felt right, like the one he had given her when they were in the ocean. It made her feel warm and safe. She never wanted it to end. She whined when he broke away. He took his place on the bed and he lifted her up onto his lap, making her straddle his waist before lovingly taking one of her nipples in his mouth.

“Kylo,” Rey gasped. It felt right saying his name. When she felt his teeth tug on her nipple, she dug her fingers through his hair. Her whole body was on fire just from his touch as he worked to remove the skirt she was wearing. When he got frustrated with the tie, he just ripped the whole thing off of her.

“Wait…” she gasped as he laid her on the bed. Her hair pooled across the pillow, her cheeks where flushed, and she watched him as he removed her bloomers from her body so she was bare to him. Naked and vulnerable in front of her and he was drinking it in. Kylo’s eye shone with wonderment, like this was something he had been waiting for so long for. Yet in the two weeks they’ve known her, she couldn’t think of anyone else that would have looked at her like that. Not even Poe looked at her like that. Rey began to cover herself, making herself smaller as her self esteem started to creep up on her, but Kylo stopped her, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. He leaned forward and licked along her neck, nibbling and biting till he left a mark. Rey bite down on her bottom lip until he released with a smirk. He kissed the bruise tenderly, nuzzling her lightly as if praising her for handling his love.

Rey was in a daze. She had felt this kind of affection before. Everything about Kylo was so familiar, but Rey didn’t care as she felt him move to her breast, marking them with his lips and teeth. Yes… Please mark me… Where had this madness come from? She wouldn’t have be willing part her legs for anyone and now her she was grinding against his clothed crotch. She wanted whatever was hidden under there. (Though she already knew what was there.) It was big and felt heavy. When he reaches to her sex, Rey fights for dominance. She took him by surprise when she got him on his back. Rey kissed him tenderly on his plush lips before taking her chance on his trousers. After fumbling with the button, Rey tugged on the trousers, making Kylo lift his waist so he was finally exposed to her. His cock presented itself, red, thick and leaky. It was truly a wonder to take in. Rey had seen her fair share of cocks, but had never found any of them more attractive than the one before her. She met his brown eyes and watch his blush like a virgin.

“This… can’t be your first… right?” she questioned and he looked away from her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, before grasping the base. “It’s very handsome,” she whispered as she began to stroke, “the prettiest cock any woman has ever seen.” He parted his lips in a gasp as she thumb teased the head.

“Is this what you’ve been wanting from me?” Rey asked as she felt her cheeks heat and her thumb rubbed the slit that was oozing with precum, “For me to rub your cock?” She had no idea where this side of her came from, but in the deepest part of her soul she was enjoying this. He whimpered and nodded, still averting his eyes from her. She placed soft kisses along his jawline as her hand traveled to his heavy sac. It was warm to her as she lightly squeezed it, making him groan and shiver.

“You want to come?” He nodded as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. Rey licked the salt trail on his cheek before quicken her hand.

“You’re so big, Kylo,” she praised, “I wonder how you fit inside of me. I would imagine it would be hard, but I’m so wet, you might just slip right in.”

He groaned, finally turning his head towards her. His brown eye darken with desire. He didn’t have to speak. There was no need for it, because his eyes were telling her everything. He wanted her. He wanted her like she was the breath of life. When he parted his lips and arched his back, he came in short spurts on his chest, his stomach, and in her hand. Sticky and white, Rey brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, in the same way he had done the night before. She smiled before turning to him and kissing his cheek again.

“We better get up or Maz might get suspicious,” she whispered.

Kylo was in a daze for the majority of the day. Rey knew his name now. How that came to be he had no idea that came to be, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he mated with her and soon. So when the captain came to call, he made sure to stand as close as he could to Rey. Her face was blushed as the captain approached her in the fields, prompting the women to gossip and giggle. Rey went to adjust her blouse, trying to cover the marks he had given her this morning.

“Rey, your neck,” the captain gasped as he touched it.

“Oh…” she flushed, “just the cat. He wasn’t too happy I forgot his saucer of cream last night.”

Kylo scoffed. Why would she need to lie? It was obvious she was his now. She should have made that known. When the captain took Rey’s arm, she glared at Kylo as if it was a sign to stay back. Where was this change of attitude coming from. This morning she was stealing glances at him across the table for breakfast, smiling any chance their eyes met and now, she wanted to distance herself from him. He chose to follow like last time, keeping a good distance and hiding in the tall grass once more. He watched as they walked along the beach again. The captain was sharing sea stories with her and explaining that he’s shore time was very limited.

“Rey,” he paused taking her hands in his,” I wished I could say that I have all the time in the world for your answer, but at the end of the week, my ship is due back in India. Trade deals aren’t going through and it might mean war. Please… tell me you have an answer.”

He held his breath. He was ready for Rey to say no. To tell him to shove off and find someone else, but she was pausing.

“Give me the week, Captain,” she said. Rey let go of his hands and ran towards the sand dunes.

In the late afternoon, a caravan drawn by a black oxen came to the field. The women cheer and Rey smiled as they made their way to the caravan. The drive being a handsome old gentleman with graying hair and a charming smirk. He pulled up on the reins before disembarking from his seat.

“Ladies,” he said with the tip of his hat, making them blush. Kylo came up to see what the commotion was all about. What was the excitement of just one person?

“Han, you old sea dog,” came Maz voice, making him turn to the small woman hobbling over to the man, “What are you peddling this time?”

“Nothing but the finest goods, your highness,” the man said with a twinkle in his eye as he reached into back of the caravan to reveal what he had brought, “Fine silk all the way from China, some coffee from the free world, oils to help with your achy bones, and brassieres only French women wear.”

Kylo turned his nose at what this man was trying to sell, but had seen Rey flush when picked at the undergarments on display. Their eyes met as she lightly touched the lace before she turned away to the other item at hand.

“Sir,” the man called, beckoning him over, “nice hair. You know what would keep it silk smooth?”

He handed him a bottle. When Kylo opened it, he sneezed. It smelt like a dead whale.

“It may not smell good, but it does wonders,” he said, making Kylo shake his head and hand him the bottle back, “What’s the matter kid? Cat got your tongue?”

“He’s the mute I wrote to you about,” Maz said as she stood next to Han, “He’s very strong. He can do all the heavy lifting for you and will work for nothing.”

“Him?” Han asked stunned, “You can’t be serious? I don’t need any help.”

“At your age you could use some,” she spat.

“And you can’t? Your twice as old as me.”

“Why are you trying to get rid of Kylo?” Rey asked turning her attention to the small lady.

“Oh, you gave him a name?” Maz asked.

“No, he told me.”

“How?”

“Maz,” Rey exclaimed, “That’s not the point. Why are you trying to get rid of Kylo?”

“Rey, dear,” she said tenderly, “you know you can’t stay here forever and Captain Dameron would make a good husband. This man, he’s not meant for a life of field work. Han would put him to good work.”

“I don’t need help,” Han grumped as he counted out change to one of the ladies.

“Have you ever thought to ask what I wanted, Maz? Or maybe what he wanted?” Rey asked as she nodded towards him.

“How can I when he doesn’t talk?!”

Rey felt her eyes swell with tears, but didn’t let the fall. Instead, she took Kylo’s hand and led him away from caravan. They walked along the beach in silence. Kylo would occasional rub Rey’s hand with his thumb, hoping she might say something.

“Captain Dameron wants me to marry him,” she said as the waves crashed upon the shore, “Maz thinks it a good match. She doesn’t understand why I’m holding off.”

Rey picks up a shell and turns to Kylo.

“Would you marry me?” she asked and he nodded.

_More than anyone in the world._

She laughs softly. He caresses her cheek as their eyes meet. He felt the dampness on her cheeks as she lightly sniffled.

“This is silly,” she sighed, “I mean… What am I to do?”

_Just love me… let me love you… be mine…_

Kylo brought her in close for a kiss. It was tender and sweet. He felt that he was saying everything he needed to say in that kiss. When they parted from the kiss, Kylo made sure to place another one on her forehead.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she giggled.

They made it back to his room, where they locked lips in fit of passion. Kylo stripped her of her blouse and skirt before undoing every button of her boots. When they were off, Kylo started on his clothes, almost putting on a show for her. He smirked as he watched her eye run all over his body. Rey reached over a hand to him. She wanted him, truly wanted him. He kissed as he pushed her down on the bed. His heavy cock grazed her core. He could feel her want for him now. This is all he needed now. To make her truly his, no one could stop him. Not his mother nor uncle nor this Maz woman or that sea captain, they could all fuck off for all he cared. What mattered was that he was finally going to have everything he ever wanted.

Snoke didn’t like what was unfolding. He grumbled to himself.

“This is not what was supposed to happen,” he growled as he rubbed his head with one of his tentacle. He had hoped that the human girl would have thrown herself at the sea captain and send Kylo back to the ocean. He needed to make the girl change her mind before the completed the deal. With a wicked grin, he looked over his crystal ball and started the chant.

Kylo couldn’t remember what happen the night before, but somehow it led to him alone in his bed. That made no sense. He was sure he had Rey. She was finally going to give herself to him, and yet… He panicked, putting on a part of trousers, he raced down the stairs to watch his worst nightmare unfold. Rey embracing the sea captain, as they shared a kissed.

“Oh Rey,” the captain gasped, “I’m so happy.”

“Me too, Poe,” she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the last chapter, but I feel it has more heart than the others. Hope you guy like it. Kudos and comments give me life. <3


	7. A Chance to Make Things Right

Han liked the beach on the early evening. The way the water turned to orange and red and the calmness of the waves was soothing. A great was to start the day. He pull out his lute and started to play. It used to draw her out of the water, his mermaid princess when they were young, but he hasn’t seen her in nearly 20 or so years. He still hoped though. When he finished the song, he waited. He watched to see if there was any movement in the water, but only the crashing of the waves. Maybe she was far way. Most of their time together was in the Caribbean when he was a young man, perhaps she liked the warmer climates. With a sigh, he started to gather his things till heard some heavy breathing behind him and the sound of thunderous footsteps. It was that mute that Maz was housing. Grunting the whole way as he ran across the beach, passing him and nearly tripped over some drift wood. When he saw it, he picked it up and launched it into the sea. Damn, he had a good arm on him. He watched till the mute got to a large rock and started beating his fists into it. That’s when Han stepped in.

“Hey! Hey!” he grabbed the man roughly by the wrist to keep him from hurting himself further, “That’s enough! Don’t do that!”

The man shoved Han to the ground and went back to the rock. Han got back up and bear hugged him. Holding on to dear life as them struggled in the sand. The man groaned as they wrestled to the floor. When the man stopped fight Han, he could hear his grunts change to whimpers. This man was hurting. Not from the cuts that were on his knuckles now, but from a broken heart. When Rey’s engagement to the brave naval captain was announced, he had noted that the mute stranger had glared the entire time at the part during the celebration. Rey had talked to fondly about this man and then to betray him, made no sense to Han. He had figured Maz had something to do with it, but she claimed Rey had made the decision on her own. Now here was this poor soul on the day before the wedding, sobbing in Han’s arms. Heartbreak was something that no man could truly handle.

“It’s okay,” Han whispered, “I got you.”

They went back to Han’s caravan. He opened up a bottle of rum and served him and the mute a drink.

“Women are complex beings,” he stated as he offered him the cup, “I’ve had my fair share of women coming and going in my life. In the end, they all are the same.”

The mute snorted before knocking back the drink. He coughed and gagged as the rum burned the back of his throat making Han laugh. He offered him more and he gladly took it.

Kylo’s mind was hazy. So hazy he could have sworn he saw his Uncle Luke standing in from of him. There was no way that was possible. He must be imagining things. That magic serum this peddler gave him does wonders to make him forget.

“What happened to you?” asked his uncle with worry on his face.

He pointed to his throat and shake his head.

“Poseidon’s bread,” he grumbled and grabbed him roughly on the arm, “listen I don’t have much time. Snoke has planted a spell on Rey. She’s been brainwashed to think that she wants to marry that sea captain, but there is still time to save you. Here.”

He hands Kylo a veil with a light blue liquid inside of it.

“It’s a temperate blocker on the curse that Snoke has on you,” Luke explained, “You’ll only have your voice for an hour so make it count. Now go!”

In a blink he was in the house he had been living with Rey. Right now she was sleeping in her bed, the night before her wedding. Kylo walked the stairs, found her door unlocked and opened the door. A soft snore escaped her lips, followed by a moan. Her face was scrunched like she was at war with herself. Her chestnut hair was spilled across the pillow beautifully. She was beautiful. His heart ached and he looked down at the veil again. Make it count. He opened it and took it in one go. A tingly sensation came over him followed by a rush that seemed to shake the room, making Rey jump awake.

“Kylo,” she gasped and pulled her blanket closer to her chest, “what are you doing here? Get out!”

“Rey,” he said softly, making her gape at him.

“You… you can talk?” she questioned. Her face held a confused look as her body seemed to relax.

“Only for a short time, so I have to make this count,” he replied, finding his courage again, “Rey, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time. You knew me before I became a man, but that memory was taken away from you because my mother thought she was protecting me.”

He made his way slowly towards her bed, making her tilt her head back to meet his gaze.

“So I sold my soul in a way in hopes on getting you back,” he said, “I glad to see that your body singed under my touch and you were slowly turning towards me. Then that captain…”

He stopped himself. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing. He studied her face. No, it would be pointless to waste this gift on complaints. So, he lightly cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She tried to fight away, but something inside her held and soften, melting in his touch. Her hand found his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

“Rey,” he gasped against her lips as he braced himself as they fell back against the bed.

“Say again,” she commanded as she kissed along his jawline, tugging at the suspenders on his shoulders.

“Rey,” he groaned when he felt her teeth on his pulsed follow by her hand grasping his cock.

She found the strength to pin him on the bed, relieving him of his shirt and trousers so quickly before removing the nightgown she was wearing. He blushed as this woman overpowered him, with her hardened nipples ready to be suckle on and cunt near his cock. She smiled down at him before taking his lips again. Tongues danced as teeth nibbled ever so often as he grasped her waist firmly in one hand and allowed his hand to trace the forbidden entrance he had wanted.

“I knew it was always you,” she moaned as his fingers entered her, “Some how, there was a part of me that knew.”

She rocked against his hand, gasping when her clit rubbed against his rough, calloused palm. He took one of her tits in his mouth and lavished it with kisses, licks and sucks. He loved the noises she was making. As he scissored his fingers, her grip on his locks tightened till she was trembling in his hands.

“Kylo!”

It was a small win for him as he kissed her temple, whispering his praises to her, rubbing her back as he removed his fingers. When his brown eyes met her hazel, he felt like he was seeing the whole galaxy in them. They held every answer he had wanted as they help each other prepare for the next part. She nodded as he guided her sobbing cunt to his hardened cock. Slowly she sank down, gasping as she stretched over him. Rey’s nails dug into his chest as her face flushed.

“It’s too big,” she sobbed slightly.

“Shhh…” he said, trying to calm her, reaching for her clit, “Relax.”

They were halfway there before Kylo pulled her off to readjust, wetting her entrance more till his cock was sheathed in her. Her head tossed back as her body trembled. She was so tight. Her walls fluttered around him, making him want to come, but he had to pace himself. This was a moment he had been longing for so long, he didn’t want it to end so soon. She braced against his chest, her nail digging into the skin, sure to leave marks as she dragged them across. When her hips began to rock, Kylo took it was a good sign. He let her lead, finding some comfort before she slowly lifted herself up and down. Rey made eye contact with him as she did this. The fire of the desire burned so brightly behind them.

“Kylo,” she sighed as if a sign she wanted more, so he moved his hips to meet hers. Lips parted, hair tossed and her nipple just inches away from him, is what he has always wanted, but an fantasy couldn’t compare to this amazing act of love. With a grunt, he flipped them over, her on her back with him still inside her. He let his primal side somehow take control. Leaning back on his haunches, he gripped her hip with force and speed up his strokes, making her cry out.

“Oh… God! Yes! Yes! Please! More!” Rey sang when his thumb found her clit. They’ve eyes never left each other until her first climax hits. Shutting her eyes, her legs trembled and twitched. He rode her out till it slowed. She reached up and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip as if to say she wasn’t done. He turned her over to her side, grasping on her right leg and started that the same pace. Her cries are becoming too loud, so she muffles herself with her pillow. The last thing they need was Maz coming in on this sinful act, though bed was no help. It creaked and scraped the floor. The headboard banging on the wall the entire time. When Rey came again, Kylo felt her wettness on his lap. He followed soon, coating her insides with his seed. He hoped one would take. To see her swell with his child would be wonderful. He collapsed next to her, pulling her into him and made her lay on his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she hummed with content.

“I love you, Kylo,” she whispered as they dozed off.

_**5 years later…** _

A girl with dark black hair stares out into the ocean. She watches as the wave crash along the shore. She’s hoping to see her out there.

“What’s out there, starfish?” Han asked as he sat down beside her, “You know, she’ll only come if I play my magic flute. Shall I play her favorite tune?”

The little smiled at him as he pulled out his hand craved. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she nodded. With his signature smirk and a wink, he began to play. The little girl looked out. When the song finished, they waited. The ocean was still until a head popped out of the water. There she was. The little girl screamed with excitement and ran towards the water. She kicked off the bottom and swam as far as she could till the mermaid grabbed her waist.

“I’ve got you, little one,” said Leia as she held her, “You’ve gotten so big since I last saw you.”

She hugged the little girl close before swimming closer to shore. A tall man with dark hair like the little girl’s approached the beach with his wife.

“Mother, Arianna,” he gasped, “how many times do we have to tell you not go swimming in your new dress?”

He took the girl from Leia’s arms as Han helped her onto the beach.

“Don’t fuss so much, Kylo,” his wife said as she rubbed her swelled stomach, “She’s just excited to see her grandmother. It’s been ages since they’ve seen each other.”

Leia’s eyes light up when she saw Rey’s belly.

“You’re having another baby,” she gasped with excitement.

Rey blushed as she took a seat on a nearby rock. Kylo helped his daughter out of her wet dress and sent her on her way to play in the water.

“Twins actually,” he replied, “at least that’s what the doctors tell us.”

Leia’s eyes teared up as Han hugged her shoulder. It was something she had been waiting for so long and now, to see her son happy with children and a loving wife, it was more than she could ask for. She smiled, leaning into her old lover’s chest. Yes, she was truly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it. It felt right to end this soon and it does have a happy ending. Hope you all enjoyed this. It was fun writing it. Here's to the next Reylo fanfic. If you haven't read my other one, A Billionaire's Lover, please do so. Thanks again everyone. <3


End file.
